


the first day of my life

by loretoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Doyoung, Bottom Ten, Destroying heterosexual dynamics in gay ships one fic at a time, Doyoung going into sub space without meaning to, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, soft boys having soft sex, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Doyoung and Ten losing their virginities to each other.





	the first day of my life

It was a lazy sunday, the first day in weeks where they could finally relax at the dorms and have some time to themselves. After debuting, it had been a crazy but exhilarating chain of non stop work, show after show and interviews and trips around the country, leaving the six boys so tired at the end of the day that they didn’t even have the energy to talk to each other. 

Being an idol was hard. There was absolutely no privacy, -you always were with someone, either members or staff-, you had to be careful of everything you said and did and on top of that, you had to look beautiful even after barely sleeping for days straight.

But if being an idol was hard, being an idol and dating one of your teammates at the same time was even harder. 

Doyoung and Ten had been together for a few months now. It had begun with a few stolen glances here and there, shy smiles and the brush of their fingers under the table. It was in the way their eyes found each other on their own as Ten shared stories of his life back in Thailand during dinner. In the way Doyoung didn’t look away, their dark eyes meeting over the steaming food and their bright smiles wrinkling their eyes at the corners. 

It started with a shy kiss one night, Ten sneaking into Doyoung’s bed after talking to his mom, homesickness tears drenching his cheeks. Doyoung had held him close, had sung to him and right before they fell asleep, in that moment when one is not here or there, a kiss. A promise. A beginning. 

After that their friendship developed quickly but naturally. In front of the cameras they were called Tom and Jerry. Always bickering, always teasing each other. Ten comparing Doyoung’s face to a cute little bunny eating raspberries. In private, the only difference was that Ten could kiss Doyoung’s cute pout out of his face. Transform it into a smile. In public they looked at each other from far away, with their team members in between so they wouldn’t accidentally hold hands like they used to at the dorms. In private, they looked at each other closely while lying on the bed, exploring each other’s mouth, each other’s faces and hands and the moles like constellations on Ten’s neck and Doyoung’s back. 

At first they didn’t talk about it. What they had needed no name. They were just friends who liked each other enough to kiss whenever they had the chance. It was nice and reassuring. And on top of all the craziness their new life had become, it felt real. 

However as time passed, it became harder and harder to find even a few minutes of quiet where they could be comfortable around each other. There was always another member, a manager or curious eyes from strangers always trying to see. So this day, this blessed lazy sunday where they had no obligations other than sleep and eat, felt as if Christmas had arrived a month earlier for the both of them. 

They slept in till late in the afternoon, after falling to bed the night before exhausted at three in the morning.  

Doyoung woke up to a sneaky Ten climbing into his bed and under the covers, warm body still soft from sleep. The korean barely acknowledged him. He was still more asleep than awake, but in the meantime Ten enjoyed looking at Doyoung’s cute face as he slept. He always did this thing with his nose, just like a bunny sniffing around and in Ten’s opinion it was the cutest thing he had ever seen a human being do. 

At the end, it wasn’t Ten but Doyoung’s stomach what woke him up. Ten teased him about it, obviously, but Doyoung shutted him up by claiming he was going to eat his neck. 

They walked hand in hand and giggling towards the kitchen, and as they had breakfast/lunch, Ten brought up the topic. 

“We have the entire day to ourselves, today.”

Doyoung sighed happily, munching on his food. “I know… it’s like a dream come true.” 

Ten smiled back, leaving his chopsticks down and placing a warm hand on Doyoung’s thigh under the table. “I… I asked Taeyong hyung last night if we could have the room today. He said yes as long as we don’t touch his bed.”

Realization hit Doyoung like thunder. He looked at his food, feeling the way his face turned redder and redder by the second, and he smiled nervously, not being able to meet Ten’s eyes. “Ah… okay.”

“Do you… want to?”

Doyoung looked up. Ten had shy blush on his cheekbones too and a nervous smile. 

“Yes, but only if you want to, too.” Doyoung finally replied. Their hands found each other on top of the table and they sealed the deal with a tender and nervous kiss on the lips. 

Doyoung had always been a very focused kid. He liked to study and he had the best grades in his class. He never had the time or interest for anything else that wasn’t work, and even less after he was scouted by the company. Between practice and trying to get his high school diploma through private classes between hours and hours of training, there was nothing on his mind besides success. 

Ten had a similar story. He had been a star since he was very young in Thailand and he always knew that he belonged on stage. An hyperactive kid with too much energy and smiles as bright as the sun, he was born to light up the world with his dancing and singing. Ten worked hard to fulfill his dream and it all came to reality after being scouted and coming to Korea. He didn’t have time for anything else, either. 

So to have this, someone to share physical intimacy with, someone as inexperienced as the other but eager to learn together, with no shame to hide, with honesty in every one of their touches and caresses… it was just the best that could’ve happened to both of them. 

After finishing their meals, they locked themselves in Doyoung’s room. 

Ten sat on the bed, still unmade from their lazy morning, and looked at Doyoung expectantly. When they caught each other’s eyes, they laughed. 

“Should we… talk?” Ten laughed, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall, “what do people usually do before…?”

“Um, they… make out?” Doyoung lifted his shoulders, sitting next to Ten. 

“We can make out.” Ten said, lifting a hand to grab Doyoung’s neck and bring him closer. They shared a sweet kiss, like the many more they had shared since this began, but this one had something else in it. The taste of anticipation, of a mean to an end. 

Doyoung was the first in breaking the kiss. He looked at his bedside table and blushed hard. 

“What is it, Bunny?”

“You’re gonna laugh.” Doyoung pouted. 

“Probably.”

The korean stood up from the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. “I stole this… from the kitchen.” 

Doyoung took out a dark bottle and he handed it to Ten. When the thai saw what it was, he almost choked laughing. 

“Don’t laugh! I read on the internet it was useful if we didn’t have- Yah! Stop laughing!” 

Ten was lying on the bed, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. “You brought… o-olive oil! I can’t believe…” he took a few deep breaths, “I can’t believe we’re gonna have sex for the first time like… like greek dudes!” 

Doyoung hid his face in shame. The only thing he wanted was to do this right! And of course he just couldn’t go to the drugstore to get some lube… the scandal that would provoke if he was seen! Goodbye career!

After Ten was done laughing and making fun of his friend, he put the bottle aside and opened his arms wide, offering Doyoung a hug. The olive oil was actually a good idea. He didn’t know why he was impressed, Doyoung  _ never  _ skipped his homework, and of course sex was no exception. 

“Come here,” Ten smiled and Doyoung went easily, falling to the bed and into Ten’s arms. “You dorky bunny.”

They kissed slowly, giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation but also glad that the awkward stage seemed to be gone. Ten pulled Doyoung’s shirt up, urging him to lift his arms and then Doyoung did the same. The touch of their warm skin, chest against chest, made their stomachs flutter in anticipation. 

Ten managed to straddle Doyoung’s thighs, kissing down his neck, admiring the white and fair skin of his shoulders, brushing a thumb over his pink nipple and smiling at the reaction he got out of it. Doyoung’s moans where soft and airy, just like his voice when he sang slowly and privately to Ten those nights he was missing home. And Ten, he decided he wanted to hear those moans over and over. He wanted to hear every sound Doyoung could make. 

When his hands reached Doyoung’s pajama bottoms, he felt his friend freezing for just a fraction of a second, but it was enough for him to stop completely. He detached his mouth from the spot he was sucking on Doyoung’s neck and looked at him in the eyes.

“You okay?”

Doyoung nodded, resting his hands on Ten’s hips. “Ah, yes… I just… I just realized this is actually happening.” 

Ten smiled and nodded. He got off from Doyoung’s lap and kneeled beside him. The korean got up and did the same. 

With uncertain hands they undressed each other, and after some awkward shuffling they were both on their underwear. Two prominent tents were pointing at the other and Doyoung even had a wet spot on his boxers. He blushed hard, even more than he was doing before, while Ten covered his embarrassment with a smile. 

“Touch me…” Ten whispered, hands traveling all the way down to grab a handful of Doyoung’s ass cladded in his boyish white underwear. 

“Yes,” Doyoung replied as if he was answering a math question. 

“Stop being so nervous,” Ten teased, kissing Doyoung’s lips. “Relax, it’s just me.”

Doyoung deepened the kiss. Ten was right, it was just him. Ten. His friend, his teammate. The boy he had crushed on since the very first day they met. The korean finally pushed down Ten’s black boxers down and with a confidence he didn’t know he had, he wrapped his hand around his friend’s erection, stroking it a couple of times.

“Oh, fuck…” Ten hid his face into Doyoung’s neck, enjoying for the first time the feeling of someone else touching such a private place. But god, it felt good. It felt right. 

Ten didn’t wait to return the favor, sneaking a hand into Doyoung’s briefs and doing the same. There they were again, Doyoung’s breathy moans. His friend was bigger than him, but that was expected since Doyoung was more than a few centimeters taller, with long fingers that Ten would be lying if said he didn’t had some fantasies about them. Ten’s cock was shorter but thicker and by Doyoung’s dilated pupils and sleepy eyes, he was confident the taller liked what he was seeing. 

And touching.

When they were both completely hard and gasping, they stared at each other. 

“How are we going to… do this?” Doyoung asked. His orange hair was messy, going in every direction thanks to Ten’s obsession of grabbing Doyoung’s hair when kissing him.

Ten eyed the oil bottle resting innocently on the bedside table. Suddenly it didn’t seem so funny anymore, and Ten was thankful Doyoung thought about it for the two of them. After all, not for nothing Doyoung was the brain of the group.

“We have all day, we should try everything.”

Doyoung smiled, surprised. “Everything?! What does that even mean?”

“We are losing our virginity, right?” Ten fell down and laid on the bed once again. “Then we need to lose both of them.” 

“Uh…”

Ten trusted the damned oil bottle into Doyoung’s hands and laid back comfortably. “I’ll bottom first, you big whiny baby.” 

Doyoung swallowed. 

“Okay…” Doyoung sobered up, concentration hardening his features. “Please tell me if anything hurts or if you want me to stop.” 

Ten nodded, giving him a thumbs up. Doyoung pulled Ten’s underwear off and threw it on the floor. His friend laid completely naked before him and Doyoung wished he could take a picture of this moment. He felt something tugging on his chest, like pain, like pride. But he didn’t let it desconcentrate him from his task. Doyoung had never done this. Not to himself or someone else, so he trusted the internet and PornHub on this one. With oiled up fingers, he reached down. 

Ten moaned softly when he felt Doyoung’s fingers trying to push in. 

“Is this hurting you?” Doyoung asked, trying to read Ten’s expression. The thai had his eyes closed and he looked relaxed, but his eyebrows were furrowed slightly, enough to tell Doyoung he wasn’t completely comfortable.

“It’s weird.”

“Weird bad?”

“Just weird…” Ten opened his eyes, and he laughed when he saw Doyoung’s scrunched up face. “Don’t make such an ugly face!”

“I’m trying to concentrate!”

“Wait, wait… stop. Lay down, bunny.”

“Why?” Doyoung asked, lying down anyways. They changed positions, and now it was Ten in between Doyoung’s thighs with the oil bottle in his hands. 

“Relax, I’ll do it to you so you know how it feels.” Ten smiled. He wet his fingers and stroked Doyoung’s cock a couple of times before reaching for his entrance. 

“Ah, ah… go slow, it’s too tight… no, no, wait… okay, ah!” 

Ten snorted, “Stop whining!” 

“It’s too tight!”

“If you just relax and let me do my thing…” Ten sighed. Doyoung nodded as he finally complied. “Take deep breaths if you need to.” 

Doyoung did as he was told. Ten’s pinky finger went in first, and Doyoung moaned at the foreign feeling. It was insane, how different it was from anything he had felt before but good at the same time. It hurt just a little bit, but somehow Doyoung wanted more.

“Good?” Ten asked, almost a whisper. His eyes were filled with lust, Doyoung could see.

“Yeah…”

Ten took his time. He worked Doyoung open one second at a time until the korean was a mess on the bed. His hair was glued to his forehead with sweat and his erection was painfully hard and neglected. 

“I think you’re ready, bunny.” by the tone of his voice, Doyoung could tell Ten was just as turned on as him. Apparently, fingering someone had the same effect as receiving it, if Ten’s hard erection and sweaty body was any indication. 

“Yes,” Doyoung replied, though he wasn’t sure what was he ready for. 

“I think it’s easier if you turn around.” 

They changed positions, Doyoung getting on fours while Ten kept kneeling behind him. Doyoung’s legs felt like jelly. All nervousness from before was completely gone, all he wanted was more, more, more and he trusted Ten in being capable of giving it to him. 

When he felt Ten’s cock pressing against him, he went mad. Doyoung pushed his ass back, unconsciously asking for more. Every time Ten pushed a little bit deeper into him, Doyoung moaned out loud, enjoying the stretch Ten’s slim fingers couldn’t give him before. He could hear Ten’s ragged breath behind him, his uneven thrusts and the way his hips slapped against his ass was the filthiest but at the same time hotter sound Doyoung had ever heard.

Ten came first, his high voice breaking in the middle, legs and arms giving up after releasing deep inside Doyoung. 

When he caught his breath enough, he pulled out and Doyoung fell on his back. Neither of them said anything for a while, they just shared a look that cointaned everything they were feeling, a look shared between accomplices and a smile. 

“Wow,” Ten whispered when finally took in Doyoung’s status. His friend had tears drying on his cheeks, a flush that went from his forehead and down his chest, his rock hard erection leaking against his lower belly and Ten’s cum slowly coming down his thigh. His legs were shivering and his eyes were glazed over, as if he wasn’t really there.

And he wasn’t. Ten realized quickly. When Ten reached a hand to touch Doyoung’s member, the latter opened his legs as if in command. He closed his eyes and bared himself completely to Ten, trusting him with whatever piece of his body he wanted to take. Somehow Doyoung had fallen into a place Ten wasn’t sure he was ready to take him out from. 

“Bunny, are you okay?” he asked, softly kissing Doyoung’s cheeks and eyes, brushing his wet bangs off his forehead. “Tell me what you need.”

“You, you…” Doyoung moaned. “Need to come, please.”

“Okay… okay, shit…” 

Ten looked down at himself. He didn’t think he could get hard again after coming so hard just moments before. But they had made a promise, and he was going to lose his virginity (both of them)  _ today _ . So, picking up the olive oil again, he lubed his fingers up and opened himself slowly, just as he had done with Doyoung. 

With the other hand he stroked his friend slowly, enjoying the way he moaned and cried out. He was so whiny all the time, Ten didn’t know why he was even surprised Doyoung was this loud during sex. 

Ten straddled his thighs and he lined up Doyoung’s erection with his entrance. He moaned at the feeling, he never imagined it would feel like  _ this,  _ so weird but kind of good at the same time? Doyoung was moaning again, teary eyes looking up at Ten as if he held all the answers in the world. 

“Hold me…” Doyoung moaned. Ten went down, hiding his face into Doyoung’s shoulder and hugging him close. He had the sudden urge to protect his friend from everything, from every hurtful words, from every disappointment life could put on his way. 

They kissed then, messy and hurried, choking between moans and gaps, teeth colliding from the movements of Ten’s hips and the bouncing bed. At the end, they came almost together. Doyoung first, since he hadn’t come at all and then followed by Ten, crying out and biting Doyoung’s shoulder in the process. 

When his orgasm passed and Ten felt strong enough to stand up, he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, bringing a wet towel and a water bottle with him to take care of Doyoung, who was slowly falling asleep. 

“Bunny, drink some water.” 

With a little difficulty, Doyoung sat up enough to drink it. He was being so clingy to Ten, holding his wrist, his arm, anything so the thai wouldn’t leave his side. Ten laid beside him and caressed his hair while Doyoung laid his head on Ten’s lap. Slowly, Doyoung came from wherever he was and into the real world, his eyes slowly focusing on Ten’s face and their surroundings. 

“I…” he tried to explain, his face burning in shame. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened… to me.”

“Don’t be,” Ten smiled shyly, locking their fingers together. “I enjoyed it a lot.”

“Me too.” Doyoung smiled back. They kissed as Ten laid down next to him. 

“So… we aren’t virgins anymore, bunny.” Ten joked. 

“Mission accomplished.” 

They faced each other, a thin sheet covering them. “I’m glad it was you.” Ten confessed. “I wouldn’t mind doing this regularly.”

“I would like that, too.” 

Ten brushed the tip of his fingers over Doyoung’s face, tracing his features, until he stopped at the corner of his lips. “You have a scar there.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened slightly, placing his own hand on top of Ten’s where it had stayed, and then he smiled faintly as if he finally remembered the mark. “Oh, yeah…”

“Does it have a story?” Ten asked.

“I did it to myself,” Doyoung replied, remembering. “It was in high school, during a test. I was so nervous and anxious about it, I scratched my lip until I ripped it. Suddenly there was blood all over my desk and test.” 

He laughed, but Ten remained serious. “Have you always been so hard on yourself?”

“Well, my parents were always very strict and they always demanded a lot from me, I think that’s why I’m so competitive sometimes.”

Ten laughed, an arm going around Doyoung’s waist. “ _ Sometimes _ ?”

“I know I can get a little… intense,” he smiled, “I think that’s why before, when we were… doing it, I felt so good. I felt so relaxed and… like I didn’t have to worry about a thing, like you… This is dumb but I felt like  _ youweretheonlyoneintheworld _ .”

“What?” Ten was looking at him with a little smile on his face, mischievous and so very Ten. 

Doyoung took a deep breath, his cheeks had the cutest pink blush. “I felt like you were the only one… the only one that could make me feel like that. And I really, really liked it.”

“Then we should try more things in the future,” Ten said. His hand traveled from Doyoung’s face, down his neck to his shoulder and neck, feeling the soft skin under his palm. “I liked it too, the way you were looking at me… When I touched you and you moved your body so pliantly. It was really hot.”

Doyoung whined and hid his face in the pillow. “That’s so embarrassing, though!” 

Ten laughed. “Now you are shy, bunny?!”

“Okay, okay… sorry.” 

There was a comfortable silence, until Ten stretched in the bed, making his bones pop pleasantly. “Let’s get something to eat, it’s still early and the room is ours for the entire day.” 

“Let’s get a shower first, we stink of sweat and olive oil.” 

Ten snorted and laughed. It really felt like a blessed sunday.

* * *

follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/XlUMINION)

follow me on [tumblr](http://xiuminion.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first NCT fanfiction, hope you liked it!   
> I'm on a quest to make people ship DoTen as hard as I do! I'm currently writing two more fics about them.   
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
